Through Thick And Thin (HIATUS)
by NarutoAddict4Ever
Summary: "You annoy me more than I ever thought possible but...I want to spend every irritating moment with you," Sequel to "Anything But Fake" Follow our two lovebirds as they maintain a long distance relationship! Well, if you consider lovebirds as socially inept and temperamental sadists...


**ONE**

 _Come on...come on..._ he thought impatiently as he tapped his foot on the concrete. He pressed his finger on the doorbell for the seventh time before a scowling woman with shampoo on her hair answered. She parted her mouth to say something but was cut short when he bolted inside and up the stairs. The woman sighed before smiling a bit.

"Someone's obsessive~" she whistled to herself as she went back to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, the young man hadn't bothered to even kick of his muddy shoes or shower before tapping like a mad man on his laptop. He glared at the stupid blue windows and the white dots aimlessly chasing each other as he waited for the annoying thing to log him in. Why was everything going so slow today of all days?

Finally logged in, he clicked on the only contact he had and started a video call, before rocking back and forth while waiting for an answer. The screen turned a darker hue and then he was staring at a scowling scarlet girl in a tank top.

"I've been waiting for-" she turned and glanced at the beige walls where a clock must have been before turning with narrowed blue eyes, "A minute and twenty seven seconds."

His eye twitched. "I was at campus when you called," he explained with comical humor. "And ran all the way back ten blocks in one minute."

"So what's your point?" She folded her arms.

"Uzumaki," he warned with a sigh. "Just drop it."

"I skipped breakfast because of you Uchiha. Don't think I didn't go through shit too."

"Breakfast? It's almost 7 pm."

"Japan is nine hours ahead of UK second place pepper," she snickered when his jaw clenched.

"Don't you have classes?" He asked with tightness in attempt to change the topic.

"Duh, that's why I'm not wasting time on breakfast. It's in an hour approximately."

His eyes softened. "You didn't have to."

"Well you didn't have to run either so we're even."

"You're quite something you know that?"

She smiled a bit. "So I've been told."

It's been a week since she left for college, and it wasn't even a day later when they spoke next. He had stayed up late to talk to her and she didn't sleep a wink after she landed in England either. Kushina told him of the decision she had made to remain invisible for the remainder of her stay there and of a peculiar roommate she had and promised she'd risk letting out her infamous wrath is she touched her hot pockets any time soon. He merely chuckled and mentioned his reluctance to get a dorm due to the fact that he could not put up with anyone and instead wanted to finish college as soon as he could to 'reunite' with her and spin around in a field of flowers and shit. This was the fourth video chat they had.

"How's your mom by the way?"

"I'm fine honey."

Sasuke jumped on his bed, before he faced his mother who had discarded the former bathrobe and was now in a dress, seated near his desk.

"It seems that Sasu-chan is unaware of his surroundings when talking to you," she said with a twinkle in her eyes as Sasuke blushed. "How's England dear?"

"A mix between foul and disturbing; nothing new though."

His mother giggled a bit. "I see what you like in her now Sasuke."

He sputtered indignantly.

"I was going to say come eat dinner with us, but never mind that."

She smiled before quietly shutting the door behind her. Sasuke faced his laptop screen uncertain.

"How cute," she commented dryly. "It warms me to know you are crushing duck butt."

"S-shut up," colour was rising up his neck.

"Dammit it's eleven already!" She cursed while throwing on a familiar looking hoodie.

"Hey is that my hoodie?!"

"Uhh can't talk right now - _bye Sasuke hate you!_ " The screen went off and her icon changed to _away_.

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick WhatsApp message ordering her to tell him when she swiped his hoodie and a promise to chat when she was free.

Sasuke laid down on his bed and spread his arms eagle-style, his onyx eyes staring boredly skyward. His days were becoming mundane; go to college, chat waith Kushina for hours, study ahead of the syllabus and nap since it couldn't be called sleeping with the miniscule number of hours. He imagined how it would've been like if they had gone to the same college and shared a dorm.

 _"Oi Uchiha. Did you eat all my hot pockets?"_

 _"No I-"_

 _"I specifically remember stuffing them behind the pizza boxes stupid!"_

 _"Why the fuck are you insulting me! I don't even like sweets!"_

 _"Because you're an asshole asshole. I bet you mistook them for tomatoes and threw them away!"_

 _"That's impossible you harpy; why would I throw away tomatoes?!"_

 _"Exactly! So you did throw them away."_

 _"No I didn't dammit! That doesn't even make sense!"_

 _"Okay." She sighed._

 _"Okay? That's it?"_

 _"Well yeah. You said you haven't seen them so?"_

 _He blinked comically. "Then what the hell was all that?"_

 _"I like seeing you riled up like that; I ate all the hot pockets yesterday anyways."_

 _"YOU-"_

He smirked to himself as his eyes slid shut and he drifted off to a world where he and his girlfriend were always together.


End file.
